Sayyrejee
Sayyrejee (a contraction of the Farsi "سیاح خارجی" or "Sayyah-e Rejee", meaning "foreign tourist") is a Tabi'atstani state-owned enterprise responsible for dealing with foreign tourists and arranging trips to foreign countries for Tabi'atstani citizens. It is often associated with the Organisation for Proletarian Leisure of Tabi'atstan. History In 1964, legislation was passed allowing Tabi'atstani citizens to travel abroad, and so Sayyrejee (originally founded as a tourism agency for foreigners wishing to travel to Tabi'atstan) took on the new responsibility of catering to Tabi'atstani citizens travelling to foreign destinations. Whilst this was technically limited to socialist brother countries, from the very beginning Sayyrejee sought to establish links with travel countries in the Western world as well, and in autumn 1955 the first Tabi'atstani tourists arrived in the Teddy Bear Republic Empire (clauses in the Treaty of Rouzab that had ended the war between Tabi'atstan and the TBRE in 1944 stating that the TBRE had to follow a socialist political stance had been dropped in 1951). Prior to this, only diplomats, trade officials, journalists, cultural figures, and exemplary workers winning trips as prizes could travel from Tabi'atstan to foreign countries. Still, Tabi'atstani citizens had to apply for permits to travel abroad from the government, with the procedures being complicated and rules being rigorously upheld. During the 1970s, citizens from the more remote regions of Tabi'atstan were being sponsored to go on vacations overseas, and by this time per annum 4 in every 1,000 Tabi'atstani travelled to other socialist states in the Toy Islands for vacation. Tourism abroad was not only about leisure, but also about selling a certain image of Tabi'atstan to other countries. As such, Tabi'atstani tourists, even those travelling to fellow socialist states, were given lessons before trips teaching them how to behave, often in the form of films with titles such as "How to behave while eating" and "How to use a knife, spoon, and fork". In addition, travellers were advised to watch their tour leader or "experienced comrades" if they were unsure of what to do in a given situation. Furthermore, allowing citizens to travel abroad was a way for the Tabi'atstani government to lessen pressure on domestic production of consumer goods, as travellers could buy better quality goods in Györmár-Kazvhalia, Krakozhia, or Trevallyland. In comparison, Tabi'atstani restrictions on how much hard currency could be taken out of the country by tourists for spending overseas were less harsh than those of the Soviet Union, and so there was a real chance for tourists to engage in consumption abroad. And whilst "profiteering" was discouraged, the influx of products brought in by tourists further helped decrease demand for local consumer goods, and thus laws related to it were rarely enforced stringently. The most popular products for Tabi'atstani tourists, both those travelling to socialist countries and those vacationing in Western countries, are clothes, with clothes from the West being valued higher as they are thought to be more fashionable and of higher quality. Other popular purchases include fashion magazines and touristy souvenirs. Despite this, studies have shown that whilst Tabi'atstani tourists may admire or even envy Western consumer goods, many still believe in the future of Tabi'atstani socialism, and some even complain of the alleged inferiority of certain Western products, such as food. Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Economy of Tabi'atstan Category:Tabi'atstani culture